I'll Cover You
by ShyOrangette
Summary: What do Bellatrix and Voldemort do when they AREN'T trying to kill Harry? Fluffyish oneshot.


**I'll Cover You**

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Song: I'll Cover You from RENT

Summary: What do Voldemort and Bellatrix do when they AREN'T trying to kill Harry? Draco Malfoy is about to find out.

Um…I realize they may be slightly out of character, but I was in a RENT mood, and this is my first published story, so no flames please?

Glares were shot his way from everyone he passed, as well as the occasional accusation of "traitor." It had been two months since Draco had failed to eliminate Albus Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord would let none forget it. Although, really, Draco was lucky to even see the light of day. He'd spent weeks in a dungeon, weeks of torture, punishment.

But why did it matter? A certain Severus Snape had finished him off, hadn't he? He WAS out of the way…

But it was Draco's task, the Dark Lord had said. Draco's responsibility. Draco's blunder. He had failed to complete his mission—not only that…could have but _didn't _complete his mission.

With nothing better to do, Draco paced about. As he turned a corner to walk down a long, broad hallway, he glimpsed the Dark Lord and his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, disappear into a room.

_What have I to lose? _He thought, and glanced inside. Luckily, the two were too focused on one another to notice Draco.

The room was enormous—one in which you would hold a ball or party of some sort, and the Dark Lord stood holding hands with…Draco squinted at the scene. Yes, holding hands with his aunt.

The Dark Lord and his most faithful servant stared for a long moment at each other, and then the strangest thing happened…

Bellatrix Lestrange began to sing.

"Live in my house; I'll be your shelter, 

_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses,_

Be my lover; I'll cover you," 

And then, even stranger, the Dark Lord himself joined in the song.

"_Open your door; I'll be your tenant,_

_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet,_

_But sweet kisses I've got to spare,_

_I'll be there and I'll cover you."_

Having never heard either of the two people sing before, Draco was mesmerized; he stared on intently.

Bellatrix and her master began to sing together.

"I think they meant it 

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it,_

_A new lease, you are my love,_

_On life—be my life"_

The two began to spin around in a circle, dancing a nonsense dance. Draco's expression could easily have been that of awe, fear, or disgust. Perhaps a mixture of the three.

Together, master and servant began to sing again.

"_Just slip me on,_

_I'll be your blanket,_

_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat."_

Bellatrix sang alone.

"_You'll be my king,_

_And I'll be your castle."_

Voldemort took over.

"No, you be my queen, 

_And I'll be your moat."_

Together.

"I think they meant it 

_When they said you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can rent it,_

_A new lease, you are my love_

_On life—all my life,_

_I've longed to discover _

_Something as true as this is,_

_So, with a thousand sweet kisses,"_

Bellatrix.

"_If your cold and your lonely."_

Voldemort.

"_I'll cover you,_

_With a thousand sweet kisses,_

_I'll cover you,"_

Bellatrix.

"You've got one nickel only, With a thousand sweet kisses," 

Voldemort.

"When you're worn out and tired," 

Bellatrix.

"I'll cover you," 

Voldemort.

"When your heart has expired," 

Together they finished.

"Oh, lover, 

_I'll cover you,_

_Oh, lover,_

_I'll cover you."_

When they were through, the two of them kissed like Draco had never seen two people kiss before.

_What the hell _was _that? _He wondered. And before he could stop himself, Draco Malfoy burst out in hysterical laughter.

Both sets of eyes turned to him, wide with shock. Before Draco could even get a hold of himself enough to realize this was a problem, Bellatrix came charging at him. His laughter died immediately and he sprinted down the hall away from the angry Death Eater.

In what seemed no time at all, Bellatrix fell upon Draco as a lion would fall upon its next meal.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she shrieked as she stood up. Draco cowered at his aunt's feet, dreading punishment. "If you EVER, EVER tell ANYONE what you just saw, I'll—I'll…" her wand hand made a twitching movement.

"I won't!" Draco cried. "I won't say a word, I promise!"

Bellatrix grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes, pulling his face close to hers. "You think the last few weeks were bad? If you tell, I'll make sure you never see daylight again…I'll make you wish you were dead, then think you're dead, then realize you're alive and REALLY wish you were dead! I'll—"

"I won't tell, honestly!"

Bellatrix released Draco and hurried back to where her master awaited her.

_Damn, she's scary when she's mad…_Draco kept walking, feeling lucky that he only got scolded and that his aunt didn't crucio the shit out of him.


End file.
